JJ's life
by redroes93
Summary: One day a girl is left on the doorstep of torchwood cardif. that iss the day after Ianto jones joins. this is the life of Janice-Jasmin Harkness Jones.


well i guess i should introduce my self. my name is Ianto Jones pronounced Yanto. I worked for torchwood one but that got blew up by the cybermen and i got transferred to torchwood cardif. It is my first day here and i am the tea/coffee boy! I grew up in Swansea but moved to London for uni. I am 21 and single. I am straight but one of the guys i met made me feel uneasy. i have meet the team and they consist of Toshiko Sato who likes her tea with milk and two sugars, Owen Harper who likes his coffee black, Gwen Cooper who like tea with milk no sugar and coffee black and the team leader Captain Jack Harkness who likes his coffee black two sugars. Should be easy enough to handle. I heared from some one that i used to work with that Torchwood Cardiff is located on the rift in time and space so get lots of aliens through, thy have a basement full of wevil and a dinosour named myfamwe flying about there Hub. I am driving there right now from my hotel. The hub has accomendation for the team so everything that i will need is loaded in the back of my car. *THE HUB* When i arrive Captain Jack is waiting for me. 'you must be Ianto Jones from Torchwood one?' 'Yes Sir. You are Captian Jack harkness?' 'yeah. but call me Jack. Everyone else does.' 'ok Jack.' 'so mr jones' 'please call me Ianto' 'So Ianto you are the new team member/tea/coffee boy?' 'yeah Jack i am' i say and get that un-easy feeling i mentioned earlier. 'So do you Lick the chicks or Rock with the cock?' he asks me 'I am indecicive Jack' i say 'Oh well. i rock' he says. the un-easy feeling returns. Knew it was there for a good reason. 'oh. ok. so is this my room?' i ask looking at the room we just entered. 'yeah. gwen is next door, owen next to her and tosh next to him. i am that side.' he says indicating. he helps me move my boxes and stuff into the room and then helps me un-pack. In the middle of doing so a woman screactches his name. 'JACK. GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW. WE GOT A WEVIL IN THE SQUARE' the voice says and we run into the room. 'Gwen. Your up finally.' he says rather sarcasticly. 'wake tosh and owen up i am going to show Ianto the armory' he says 's-long as -dats all' she says with a very thick welsh accent. she must have grown up here and stayed. we walk to the armory and he grabs two pistols and four syringes full of a green liquid. 'take your pick. and grab some of these. knock out solution that owen came up with for the wevils. works a charm.' he says smilling a 1000 watt smile at me. his face is really nice.

*NEXT DAY*

Well that wevil took a while to catch and it was 11 by the time we got back. jack ordered a pizza and we ate then went to bed. i deamed some not so innocent dreams of jack and i. I make my way down to the main room already dressed for the day and make coffee. i sit each cup on the desk that they all sat at yesterday then knock on jacks office door as i noticed his light was on. 'yeah?' 'made coffee' i say going in and sitting his cup on his desk. he is wearing only a pair of boxers and he looks amazing! 'thanks Ianto. So why you up this early?' 'Couldn't sleep. Werid dreams' i say 'oh. i couldn't sleep either. Had funny and oh so not innocent dreams' 'oh' i say backing out the office. he stands up and i can just see the evidence of a hard one! 'you ok? you seem nervous' 'yeah i am fine just nervous because my boss is stood in his boxers.' i say with a duh tone to my voice 'oh yeah sorry. be on your merry way. see you when i am dressed' he says as i leave his office hoping he can't see the fact that i seemed to have a hard one over him. 'Ianto get your self together' i whisper to my self when i sit at my desk. Not long after owen comes out in jeans and a shirt with slippers on still. he sips his coffee and sighs. 'Thanks Ianto' 'No problem Owen' i say and get down to work. gwen and tosh come out fully dressed and sip there drinks. They smile there thanks and get on with there work. about ten minutes later a alarm goes off and jack comes running out dressed in a blue shirt, trousers, breaches and long trench coat. he grabs his gun and we all take offensive possitions behind him. the door opens and we look around and see no one, gwen points to the floor and we all look to see a baby wrapped up. all alone and new born. jack goes and picks her up. tosh seals the door and we all sit on the sofa's looking at the child. we are all silent then jack takes her to the medical bay and we all follow. owen scans her. 'girl aporximatley 4 days old, human which is good news, no identifying features though' 'ok gwen, tosh. you guys know what to do right?' jack asks them. tosh looks blank and gwen shakes her head. 'owen? Ianto?' 'i know. i raised my little sister'i say 'ok then. ianto i am putting you in charge of this little rascle. and that includes a name.' jack says handing her to me. i look at her. 'jasmin.' i say and they look at me weird. 'her eyes blue jasmin.' i explain. 'i always liked the name janice' jack says 'janice jasmin. jj.' i say laughing. the team nod in agreement.

**** -That was five years ago. in those five years jj has grown and started school, tosh has died, jack and i got together now jj has two dads, a protective aunt gwen and a strict moody uncle owen. she has made friends with tosh'es replacement's daughter amalia and they both go to school together.

Today is JJ's first birthday today. I do hope this goes smothly. So far we have had to have Owen come up with a anti-weevil posin solutioin for her wich she drinks 3 times a day, tosh a algarhythm for her room so we know when something is up or trying to get in with out the passcode, gwen a defensive system that wint her for when someone with out the passcode tries to enter her room and jack adecied to purchase a number of beethoven and mozart c.d's to send her to sleep. 'Ianto, she's crying again, your turn' Tosh yells to me from the main room because i am in the kitchen. I walk out and into JJ's room and grab her milk bottle. I start to feed her when the door opens and I feel hot breath on my neck. I finish feeding her and sit her in her bouncer and turn around. Jack is stood there. 'Sir is there anything i can help you with?' i ask him 'Um not particuly I was just watching how good you are with JJ' 'thank you sir. i think' i say nervously because of how close we are standing. i look down at my feet glancing at his crotch on the way down. for a year i have loved my boss and he probably thinks i am a piece of garbage from torchwood one that was chucked onto torchwood 3. 'tell me Ianto. Are you still indecicive?' he ask's me out of the blue 'Um well no sir' 'so you have decied?' 'yes' i say hesitantly. how the hell am i ment to tell my GAY boss that i am gay? ' well do you rock or lick?' 'rock sir' i whisper 'hmm. intressting i wouldnt have taken you for a gayboy' 'not many people do sir. if i did not know that you were i would have thought you were straight' 'thank you Yan-to' he says stretching my name in a seductive tone. 'it is ok sir' i say starting to walk out of the room. 'eh eh eh. tosh told me i have to keep you in here for as long as possiable by any means posiable' he says grabbing my hand. i swear i feel a shiver down my spine. i let out a swear word in welsh. 'and less of the swearing around JJ. i dont think you want her growing up knowing all the bad words under the sun. gwen swears enough' he says laughing. He takes a step closer to me and i can feel myself geting harder. I step back as he takes one more step forward and we keep this up until i am against the wall. 'well this is awkward' i say 'things are only awkward if they are made wkward by one of the people. i am not maing this awkward are you?' he says with a lot of confinence 'no' i whisper. he steps forward so he is flattening me against the wall. 'well ianto i have only one thing to say to that' he says and kisses me. i stiffen at first but then relax into it as his hands wrap around my neck and i feed mine into his hair fisting it. I hear the door open a few minutes later and some one lets out a gasp. 'um jack? Ianto? if you guys are in here you can bring JJ out now.' tosh says closing the door. we brake apart and i blush looking down at the floor. Jack walks over to the bouncer and gets JJ and we walk out. he shots tosh one sof those "dont say a word about what you saw" looks and she nodds her head. the main room has been transformed from the ususal drab thing into a pink paridise for JJ's birthday.

*THAT NIGHT*

JJ got a load of cuddly toys. When i say a load i mean 10 of Owen(including a toy weevil!), 10 of Tosh, 10 of Gwen and 11 of Jack. I got her some collouring books and crayons paired with a sleep suit and more toys. She has finally gone to sleep and as i turn to leave i am pushed up against the wall by a pair of lips that seem familair. When we pull apart i look up and see my boss'es face. 'sorry...sir' i stutter tryiny to walk out the room. 'no. Ianto i am the one that should be sorry' 'for what?' 'forcing myself upon you' 'if you thought that do you think i would have kissed back?' 'true but...' he starts but i cut him off with my lips. we both melt into the kiss. We pull apart and just stand there. His hand around my waist and one in my hair. My arms around his neck. 'Well Ianto that was a shock.' 'sorry sir' i say detaching my arms 'you dont need to be sorry Ianto i enjoyed that. Truthfully did you?' 'yes sir' i whisper 'wel there you go. two men enjoying kissing each other is not a crime.' 'it is in my family. they are extremly homophobic' 'well consider torchwood your new family.' he says brushing his lips against mine. 'I think we should go back to the main room. you know what owen's like' i say and we leave.

*6 MONTHS LATER*

'TOSH.' Owen yells as a slithveen rips her to shreds. Jack sprays the alien with a viniger mix and it explodes. Well tosh is dead. Owen was bought back to life about a month ago and Gwen is on holiday. 'Toshiko Sato. I will always remember you as the one who kept our secret' i hear jack whisper to her. 'WHY. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE TOSH?' Owen screams before curling into a ball and crying. He always had a thing for tosh but now she is gone its going to haunt him for ever.

*2 DAYS LATER*

Today is the day of tosh's funeral. We are all lined up in black around the grave site. Mary one of otsh's friends orginised it all and we just bought the body and things. Yesterday jack suggested that we search for a replacement for tosh while we were in his office kissing. When we told owen he grabed a sowrd and tried to kill me. Jack shot him and then cut his head of placing him in a cryogenics chamber and freezing him. So we had to call martha a old friend of jacks in from unit. The interviews start tomorrow and anyone who don't get it gets a amnesia pill. -NEW REPLACMENT.

*3 WEEKS AFTER THE FUNERAL*

Today is the day Tosh's replacment starts. Yesterday a lady named harmony hills came for a interview. She is smart, good with a gun and fast. Pink hair, one daughter named Amalia, split from her father 5 months ago. Amalia is one and 4 months, has brown hair and got one well with myfamwe. Jack said we should talk it through in the office. We went in, he sat on the chair and i sat on his lap -we have sort of become a thing but i wont let it go anywhere past second base until i am wready which jack agrees to. We talked it through and decided she would be hired if she answered one last question. We went back out and sat down. 'ok. ms Hills. One last question' jack said 'ok' she replied 'what is your view in gay/lesbian couples?' 'got nothing against them. Love and let love i say' 'Well good news ms hills, your hired. you start tommmorrow. the hub has on site accomendation so you and your daughter will be living here. there is another child a few months older then her livivng here and it is perfectly safe. while we are out either myfamwe or a friend of ours will keep and eye on her.' 'as in the dinosour in the nest?' 'pteradon. she is kid and loving. taken to JJ quite well.' 'ok thank you. what time should i be here for?' 'about 9. that way we shall all be up. DR Martha jones, a U.N.I.T transfer, Gwen Cooper, Ianto and myself all live here. Also don't open the cryogenics chamber. Its is locked for safetey measure.' 'ok. so see you at 9 tommorow' she says walking out. It is now tommorrow and Jack asked me to wait out side for her and her daughter. Great. A mini cooper pulls up and i spot the pink hair. She gets out and i walk over to her. 'Do you want a hand?' 'please. if you could get amalia and her bagit would be a great help' she says and i grab the little girl. Amalia grabs my nose like JJ does and i luagh. 'Amalia stop that. sorry' 'it's ok JJ does that all the time' 'how did JJ end up hear?' 'She was four days old,left on our doorstep. We took her in and raised her. Her full name is Janice Jasmin. but we all call her JJ' I explain. 'Oh my.' 'Yeah.' 'so this is your room and Amalia's is right next door' i say to her as i show her, her room. 'thank you mr jones' 'please. call me Ianto. we are informal here' 'ok Ianto. Harmony' 'Harmony.' 'So do i like call captain jack sir or captain?' 'Just Jack. I call him sir because it feels more natural. Martha calls hiim his nickname dead boy and gwen just calls him jack.' 'ok. How did he come across that nickname?' 'he is imoartal. also a very flirty man.' 'thanks for the heads up.' 'also if he flirts with you just tell me and i can spike his coffee or something much worse.' i say remembering when he flirted at tosh's funeral. i hanged him from myfamwe's nest for 3 hours. 'oh. i see. can you help me get the stuf from my car' 'sure thing' i say and we work and talk. when we finish it is 11 and i go and make some coffee. just to amuse her i stick lypmampraxamine in jacks coffee and wait. About ten minutes later jack is acting like he is drunk and we are all laughing. Martha finally stops laughing enough to shot him. 'did she just kill him?' harmony ask's shocked 'He's imortal give it a minute.' i say and one minute later jack sits up gasping for air. 'IANTO JONES. DID YOU PUT LYPMAMPRAXIMINE IN MY COFFEE AGAIN?' he yells at me 'yeah. just to show harmony how you are imortal' i say sheepishly knowing i am going to get it tonight. 'ok. NOW WHICH ONE OF YOU SHOT ME? GWEN? MARTHA? ah ha MARTHA JONES YOU DEAD MEET.' 'no dead boy i think you were' she says causing us all to laugh. 'thats it will someone un-lock a weevil' 'not again jack' gwen says 'ok. Ianto a word in my office please' jack says causing them to owwww. we walk in and he slams me against the wall kissing me. 'next time you do that i will make you pay' he says when we break apart 'ok jack' i say as he kiss'es me again. we stay in there for about ten minutes just kissing then go back out. The girls are all sat on the sofa's whispering. 'what do you think they are doing in there?' i hear gwen say 'knowing jack he has Ianto against the glass and they are sucking face' martha replies. Jack coughs letting them know we are stood there. 'that sounded more like a heated make out seasion then a telling off jack. anything to share you two?' martha says. i blush and look at the floor while jack just stands there. my hand finds his and he squezes it. 'Yan?' jack says using my nickname 'only if you swear not to call me that in public again' 'well?' martha and gwen say 'yes it was a make out seasion. so what me and Ianto are together. as Harmony said in her interview Love and let love.' jack says as i look at the floor red as a beet. 'awwww. cute' they chorus.

*6 MONTHS LATER*

It is once again JJ's birthday. Her second Birthday. The TERRIABLE 2's. This year is going to be hell acording to jack. Now the girls know about us it is easyier. I can openly walk in and out of his office withour knocking anytime and we now share a room. or bunker. Jack refused ot move out of his underground bunker so for christmas i moved in. It is like a small flat down there. It has a kitchenette, en-suite and a double bed. JJ and Amalia share a room(my old one!) and harmony has settled in nicely, she even took a instant likeing to myfamwe after a month. Like we all laughed when she first avoided myfamwe but then when John the babysiter couldn't make it (stupid time agent) and myfamwe had to look after the girls she took a liking to her. Once again the hub is pink and pressents scatter the walls.

*THAT NIGHT*

Again more soft toys. Thankfully harmony got something practical. A new sleepsuit. It is deep blue or as jack calls it TARDIS BLUE. With a darlek face on and cursive writting on the back saying "touch me and die" the darlek is shooting its gun at some un-known target. Jack shivered when he saw it. 'The first time i died i was shot by a darlek about 5 million years in the furture.' he explained to us all. JJ crawled over to him. 'Dada' she said and we all laughed. Jack went red instead of me for a change. She then crawled over to me. 'moma' She said and that truly embarresed me. Jack was roling around on the floor in fits. Martha had to shot him to shut him up. JJ and Amalia both started to cry when Jack got shot so Harmony comforted them while Martha ran ad hid. That left Gwen and i to wait him waking up. About one minute later he woke up and instantly went to find Martha. About ten minutes later he returned with a un-consious Martha behind him still shaking from the tazor he was holding. I follwed him into the office and down to the bunker and we sat in silence before he started kissing me. About ten minutes later we pulled back and i said those 8 words that shocked him the most. 'Jack, I love you and I am ready.' 'I love you to Yan.' he replies and we go back up. Silently agreeing that tonight we will be very naughty.


End file.
